Fate or Destiny?
by Blackfang64
Summary: "What was it that brought us together, Fate or Destiny?" NatNao oneshot


**Author: Not much to say except I hope you enjoy this NatNao oneshot! **

**Note: There will be time gaps during the story so try not to get lost. Natsuki and Nao are 7 at the start of this story just so you don't get confused.**

**-0-0-**

_What was it that drew us together? Was it fate or destiny? All I know is, we met and that was that... _

A smile grew along the young girl's face, her soft jade eyes widening at the pale white snow flourishing all around her. Long strands of cobalt blue hair seeped out from under her jacket as the young girl ran off in joy.

_I remember it was 16 years back; it was my first snow day that I could remember... _

Her foot prints trailing behind, the small girl hurried across the playground to where a large dome stood idly before her. Smiling happily, the blunette crawled in through the hole only to find she wasn't alone. Her eyes stared innocently at the small redhead playing in the snow.

_The reason I remembered it...was because it was the first time I laid eyes upon you... _

"Hi" came the sweet innocent greeting from the blunette.

The redhead turned her head slowly, as a pair of lime green eyes stared up at the young cobalt haired girl before her. "Hey..."

"You kind of remind me of a neko" the cobalt haired joked as a picture of the redhead with cat like ears and whiskers at the sides flashed through her mind.

"And you remind me of a dog" the pair glared fiercely at each other before bursting into laughter.

"I'm Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki" the blunette offered her hand out to the redhead.

"Nao, Yuuki Nao" the flamenette lifted her hand to Natsuki, shaking it warmly.

_The first time we met, perhaps it was destiny that led me to you... perhaps... _

"Hey, are you making snow bunnies?" Natsuki asked enthusiastically as she peered over the side of Nao.

"Um, yeah. Want to help?" Nao asked only to find the blunette nodding her head repeatedly. Taking a seat next to Nao, Natsuki got to work as she began rolling up small balls of snow.

_I can't remember what it was about Nao that caught my interest, all I know is I was drawn to her. We eventually became good friends, of course we often got into fights and would often despise one another but that's how life was. 5 years later, destiny had something else planned... _

The now older Natsuki looked over at her flamed haired companion whose interest was focused on the magazine she was reading. "Hey Nao"

"Yeah, what is it mutt?" Natsuki twitched slightly at hearing Nao's nickname for her but putted it aside.

"You've never kissed anyone before, right?" a blush of embarrassment bloomed all of Nao's face as Natsuki chuckled lightly at her response.

"Oh what, and you have?" Nao countered back, throwing the magazine at the blunette.

"Haha, not really. Well I was thinking..." sitting herself up on her bed, Natsuki laid her back against her pillow staring at Nao with curious eyes. "Well, since neither one of us has ever kissed, would you like to try it...?" an awkward pause followed after.

"Hm, I guess, but who do we have to practice on?" Nao asked resting her back along Natsuki's bed.

"How about... each other?" both Natsuki and Nao flushed a deep tomato red either one looking away.

"Baka, how can you suggest things like that..." Nao stared over at the blunette who looked to have the same thoughts as she did. "...But if it's my first kiss, I wouldn't mind giving it to you" Natsuki's cheeks bloomed a small cherry blush as her jade orbs slowly drifted over towards Nao.

"So then... which one of us should start?" both girls paused at this before Nao took initiative.

"Fine, I'll start..." crawling across the bed, Nao slowly made her way over to Natsuki. Nao soon found herself hovering with her arms at either side over the blunette, their eyes shifting away from the embarrassment before Nao stretched her hand out gently stroking the blunette's face.

"Are you sure you've never been kissed, you seem pretty pro" Natsuki joked in which Nao just stared at her with piercing eyes.

"I'm just doing what I've seen in movies..." lowering herself slowly, Nao brought her head down towards Natsuki, resting her forehead against Natsuki's own. "But..."

"But what?" Nao smirked as she lowered her head further pressing her lips lightly against the blunette's own. They laid there motionlessly, neither one was breaking away as they became lost in the experience. After what seemed forever, Nao pulled away retreating herself away from the blunette.

"Wow" came Natsuki's response, her eyes fixed on the ceiling as though she was still lost in the moment.

_I don't why, but for some reason... I enjoyed it. Maybe it was just what all first kisses felt like, but maybe not... _

"You were terrible Natsuki" Nao smirked as she brought the blunette back from her imagination. A pillow projectile aimed at Nao was Natsuki's response as Nao fell back against the bed.

"Oh, and you weren't?" the blunette dived across from where she laid landing against Nao as she wavered her fingers against the redheads stomach tickling the girl.

"Ahahaha, stop, please! Ahahaha" Nao laughed as Natsuki continuously assaulted her with tickles.

_I remember how she would laugh like that, so carefree as though the world meant nothing to her... Little did I know on what happened the following year... _

"Hey Natsuki, where do you keep the chips?" Nao called out from the kitchen, searching idly through the pantry.

"They're on the top shelf!" yelled the reply coming from the other room. Nao searched around but had no luck with finding them.

"I can't find them!" Nao yelled loudly before feeling a vibration coming from her pocket.

"Fine, I'll help you"

Pulling her phone out, Nao saw she had a call coming in as she answered it. "Hello, this Nao Yuuki speaking"

"Hello, this is Officer Minagi Reito from the Tokyo Police. Would your name be Nao Juliet Yuuki?" came the voice from the other line of the phone.

"H-hai" Nao gripped her hand around the phone fiercely as she braced herself for the worst.

"I'm sorry to say your parents were involved in a car crash. I'm afraid they're dead" Nao's eyes widened in horror, her mouth gaped as her hand trembled at holding the phone.

"Geez Nao, you're hopeless. They're right- Nao?" Natsuki walked in finding Nao standing idly, tears streaming down her cheeks as her head turned slowly to Natsuki. "Nao, what's wrong?" Natsuki asked as she rushed over to Nao confronting the girl head on.

"Mamma... papa..." Nao whimpered before bursting into tears, dropping the phone onto the ground. Natsuki's eyes widened as she quickly caught onto what had happened as she wrapped her arms around Nao, embracing the girl closely.

_To lose your parents at an early age can be hard on you, I can tell from Nao that this left a huge hole in her life. I wish I could've done more at that time, but... what? It was fate that took Nao's parents away, I cursed at fate everyday for what it did to my friend. But it turns out, fate had something else planned. With sheer luck, it turns out my parents were entrusted to Nao as her godparents. I would say it was the first bit of good news I've seen in awhile, but... _

Natsuki stared through the veil of darknessin her room, over at the young redhead head girl sleeping peacefully across from her.

_I suggested on having Nao stay in my room, in case she needed company I would be there. I wonder though if that was intention at the time... _

Groaning slightly, the blunette settled down resting her head against her pillow, her eyes fixed at Nao. '_I guess she doesn't have any trouble at getting to sleep these days'_

"You still awake, Natsuki?" Natsuki's eyes widened slightly at hearing the voice coming over from Nao.

"Yeah, I take it you are too?" a small grunt came into reply with the blunette's question.

"Natsuki... would you mind if..." a small pause came from Nao, Natsuki hesitantly waited for what Nao was going to ask. "I... slept with you, just for tonight?"

"Hai" a warm loving smile came from Natsuki as she shuffled across the bed watching as Nao left her bed before laying down beside her.

"Arigato" Nao worked up a warm smile, before turning onto her side facing her back to the blunette. Natsuki smiled in 'aw' as she moved closer wrapping an arm around Nao, in which Nao accepted silently.

_The only thought that ran through my mind that night was 'I never want to lose Nao'. Right now, I understand why I thought that but back then I never understood why. I never really knew my true feelings at the time, but I could feel something emerging from my heart that would change me. It got to the point where all I needed was one small spark to set off the emotions packed within, I didn't expect it to be this way though... _

'_Strange, Nao's been in the bathroom for some time now. I hope she's okay_' Natsuki thought as she stood outside of the bathroom. "Nao, are you okay?" Natsuki asked as she knocked on the door waiting for a response.

"I'm fine... just...ack!" came the response from the bathroom. A small yelp of pain set off Natsuki's senses as she opened the door wide open rushing in.

"Nao, are you... okay...?" Natsuki stood in horror at the sight before her. Nao laid against the shower doors her skin turning pale and blood seeping from the cuts made from her wrists as Nao laid there in a dazzled state. "Nao!" Natsuki screamed as she rushed to her friend's site grabbing hold of the closest towel she could find. "Nao, what happened?"

"I can't do it" Nao groaned under the loss of blood as she tried to look at her friend. "I can't keep living... I've got no one left... no family... nothing..." tears began to slide down her cheek as Natsuki wrapped the towel around Nao's wounds.

"Nao!" Natsuki watched as Nao passed out before her.

_I couldn't bear losing her, not after all we've been through. At that moment, I understood everything... _

Lime green eyes slowly emerge from under the darkness into the light. Regaining what movement she had, Nao forced her eyes open taking in the place before her. Her eyes slowly drifted aside to the sleeping cobalt haired girl beside her bed. "Nat...suki...?" Nao's voice was soft, but it was enough to awake the blunette.

"Mmmmm... huh...?" Natski groaned as she rubbed her eyes before staring over at a pair of lime green eyes staring at her. "Oh... hey Nao...Nao?" Natsuki snapped immediately from her sleep as she dived over at Nao wrapping her arms around her.

"Geez Kuga, not so rough..." Natsuki backed off slightly, the smile on her face never leaving as she stared at Nao with eyes that almost made Nao cry. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. You passed out from your blood loss, thankfully it wasn't too severe" Nao stared down at the cuts down at her wrist, which looked to be healing.

"I don't see why I should live... I've got nothing..." at that moment, the last restraint of Natsuki's minds snapped.

"That's not true..." Natsuki muttered to herself, catching Nao's attention. "That's not true!" Natsuki yelled at Nao as tears began to stream down the blunette's cheeks.

"But... I-" before Nao could finish she found a pair of warm lips silencing her. Her eyes widened as saw they belonged to Natsuki, for that moment Nao had forgotten all the pain she had builded up, feeling it being absorbed into the blunette's mouth.

Breaking away, Natsuki opened her eyes with tears still streaming down her face as she stared into the pair of shocked lime green eyes. "Baka! You're not alone..." Natsuki trembled slightly, feeling something emerging from her heart. "Do you know scared I was? I thought I nearly lost you Nao..."

"Natsu...ki..."

"How could you try to end your life like that? Did all our years spent together... did they mean nothing?" Natsuki paused as she sniffled before continuing on. " How can you say you're all alone, do I mean nothing to you? Nao, you mean something to me... you're my friend and... you are my first love"

Nao sat there in slience, her mind taking in Natsuki's words to heart before her tongue would speak out. "Natsuki... Gomen nasai" Natsuki watched as tears began to stream down Nao's cheeks. "I... I..."

"I love you, Nao..." Natsuki's voice was soft, but clear as those words made an initial impact upon Nao. Natsuki watched the small blush rising on Nao's cheeks as the redhead shifted her eyes away in embarrassment.

"I...I..." Nao paused momentarily before shifting her eyes to Natsuki staring up at her with a loving smile. "I... I think I need a shower " Nao joked, noticing a small glint of sadness in Natsuki's eyes. "Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave me... promise me you won't" reaching for Natsuki's hand, Nao grasped it warmly holding onto it lovingly.

"I promise, I'll always be by your side Nao"

_True to my promise, I stayed by her side. I guess the story from there goes along the simple lines, we started going out and we were later married, something like that I guess. But where do I leave off the lines of this story? I can't say this is the end, more like the beginning... _

"Mommy?" peering over her shoulder, the cobalt haired woman found a small girl with emerald green eyes and long flamed coloured hair tugging on her shoulder. Picking the young girl up, the woman sat her on her lap as she ran her fingers through the young girl's hair.

"Does Yuki want some mayonnaise?" the cobalt haired woman asked as Yuki nodded her head happily in reply.

"Hai!" Yuki happily sang as she hopped off her mother's lap running happily out of the room.

The woman's jade coloured orbs stared up at the flame haired woman standing by the doorway holding a girl with short cobalt hair and lime green eyes in her arms. "How's Natsuki going on her work?"

"I've just finished Nao" filing the papers away, Natsuki walked over to the redhead giving the woman a quick kiss on the lips before smiling at her daughter. "Would Suki like to go play some video games?"

"Yay, video games!" Yuki exclaimed in joy waving her arms about.

Nao lowered Yuki to the ground watching as she ran off before turning her gaze to Natsuki giving her wife a warm smile.

_I wonder what fate has installed for us, I guess I'll just have to wait and see... _

**-End-**

**Author: Wow, it's been a while since I've written one of these kinds of stories. I apologise in advance as the new chapter of 'Oneechan' as it won't be coming out till next month, so sorry to the readers. Never the less, I hope you enjoyed this story and don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
